A rotor of a permanent magnet-type rotary electric machine is configured by laminating a plurality of electromagnetic steel sheets, and includes: a rotor core fixed so as to rotate integrally with a rotating shaft penetrating therethrough; a plurality of rotor slots provided at regular intervals in a circumferential direction of the rotor core so as to be extended in an axial direction; and a plurality of permanent magnets inserted into the rotor slots.
The dimension accuracy of the permanent magnets varies at the time of molding or machining, and the rotor slots formed in the rotor core are formed with a dimension larger than the permanent magnets. Accordingly, at the time when the rotor rotates or stops, the permanent magnets in the rotor slots may move to cause collision noise.
In view of this, for example, in PTL 1, a pair of end plates placed at both axial ends of a rotor core are fixed so that a rotating shaft penetrates therethrough and rotate integrally therewith, and hole portions are provided in the end plates at positions corresponding to rotor slots. When pressing members inserted into the hole portions abut with permanent magnets in the rotor slots, movements of the permanent magnets are regulated, to prevent an occurrence of collision noise.